disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Iago
Iago foi o antagonista secundário do filme de 1992 Aladdin e, mais tarde, um dos protagonistas de suas sequelas e série de televisão. Ele é parte de um zoológico real árabe da cidade, Agrabah. Ele recebeu este nome por causa do vilão Iago na peça Otelo, de William Shakespeare, como evidenciado pela menção na série de TV, revelando que ele tem um irmão gêmeo chamado Otelo. Junto com o Gênio, ele é sem dúvida o personagem mais popular de Aladdin. Iago é dublado por Gilbert Gottfried. Personalidade Iago é um Loriquito vermelho. Ele pode falar Inglês fluentemente e tem a capacidade de imitar perfeitamente as vozes dos outros personagens, incluindo Jafar, possivelmente devido à sua influência. Ele também possui um excelente conhecimento mágico e aprendeu com Jafar, que muitas vezes vem a calhar como o conhecimento mágico do Gênio esta 10.000 anos desatualizado. Ele é fica facilmente frustrado e abertamente fala de suas frustrações. Embora ele negue, ele realmente tem um bom coração, e sua culpa de abandonar seus amigos ou deixando eles para lidar com uma crise geralmente, voltando atrás depois, para ajudar seus amigos, e se repreendendo muitas vezes. Ele também parece odiar os biscoitos (que não é o que você normalmente esperaria de um papagaio), que o Sultão, sendo aparentemente completamente inconsciente de desgosto de Iago para eles, muitas vezes alimenta ele diretamente para a boca, que também atuou como o principal motivo pelo qual ele auxiliou Jafar em suas ambições traiçoeiras contra o Sultão no primeiro filme. Após Jafar se tornar tanto o sultão quanto o feiticeiro mais poderoso do planeta, uma das primeiras ações de Iago foi uma vingança contra o Sultão (que foi relegado para um bobo da corte marionete) constantemente lhe a alimentando forçadamente dos mesmos biscoitos ele foi alimentado pelo Sultão. Está implícito no retorno de Jafar que o seu ódio de biscoitos resultou de uma particularmente má experiência em um bazar, onde Jafar, ironicamente, pergunta se ele quer um biscoito. Curiosamente, Iago frequentemente exibe um certo carinho por Jasmine, sendo geralmente infeliz quando ele decepciona-la, e muitas vezes ajudá-la em questões menores. No Retorno de Jafar, que parece ser a sua compaixão para com ela, que aumenta a sua culpa, a ponto de quase confissão, e, em seguida, sua raiva e decepção que ele pede para liberar o Gênio para salvar Aladdin. Iago vai fazer quase qualquer coisa para se manter fora de perigo, ou pelo menos tentar falar com Aladdin ou os outros para tentar algo que ele considera louco ou impossível, geralmente ambos. No entanto, ele é, por vezes, disposto a fazer o trabalho sujo de Jafar, como recuperar a lâmpada do Gênio. Sua lealdade a Jafar é pelo fato de que ele quer uma recompensa prometida (como no primeiro filme, embora, nesse caso, era mais perto de vingança, como ele odiava constantemente os biscoitos do Sultão), ou por medo (o segundo filme). Ele é muito inteligente, e espirituozo, observando sarcásticamente. Mas ele também é muito ganancioso, o que às vezes faz com que ele seja crédulo se ele acha que há um tesouro a ser encontrado. Em outras palavras, ele é um pássaro maluco que pode fazer qualquer um rir. Aparições ''Aladdin [[Arquivo:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|thumb|250px|Iago em ''Aladdin.]]No primeiro filme, Iago tem um papel de apoio como ajudante e papagaio de estimação de Jafar, e também serviu como seu espião. Ele ajudou Jafar em todas as suas ambições e veio com vários planoss, como dar-lhe a idéia de se casar com Jasmine para se tornar o sultão após o plano de adquirir a lâmpada ter falhado. Ele sempre odiou quando o Sultã encheu ele com biscoitos secos, até a boca dele ficar cheia, ou até mais do que isso, quando não cabia mais biscoitos na boca de Iago. Iago muitas vezes fingiu que estava gritando como um papagaio várias vezes, principalmente devido à influência de Jafar. Na verdade, a primeira vez que ele falou foi logo após Jafar desejar se tornar sultão, quando ele diz ao ex-Sultão depois de chamar Jafar de um "traidor infame". Tanto o Sultão quanto Jasmine foram aparentemente chocados com a descoberta. Quando Jafar descobriu que Príncipe Ali é realmente Aladdin e mantém a lâmpada, Iago foi enviado para recuperá-lo o que ele fez com sucesso. Iago é dado seu próprio turbante mostrando sua liderança, bem como quando Jafar assumiu o controle. Ele brevemente viu Aladdin tentando esgueirar-se para a lâmpada e tentou avisar Jafar (que foi distraído por Jasmine, que também viu Aladdin), mas foi silenciado por Abu. Quando Jasmine beijou Jafar, Iago acordou com Abu sobre desgosto com Jafar e Jasmine se beijando. No final, ele é preso com Jafar em sua lâmpada (pois Jafar desejou se tornar o gênio) e a lâmpada então foi enviada para o deserto, para a Caverna das Maravilhas. Ele, então, discute com Jafar durante este tempo, aparentemente depois de ter perdido a paciência com ele depois que ele cometeu o erro de querer se tornar um gênio. ''O Retorno de Jafar [[Arquivo:Thereturnofjafar803.jpg|thumb|250px|Iago em ''O Retorno de Jafar.]]Depois de passar algum tempo na caverna submersa das Maravilhas, Iago voa para a superfície depois de conseguir sair da lâmpada. Ele está livre da lâmpada de Jafar e seu mestre quer lidera-lo, mas ele torna-se frustrado com insultos de Jafar e de ser tratado como um escravo. Depois que Iago afirma (com um grau de precisão) que ele faz a maioria do trabalho e vem com os planos, Jafar revida dizendo que sem ele, Iago ainda estaria em uma gaiola no bazar, gritando "Polly quer um biscoito". Com essa observação, Iago joga a lâmpada de Jafar, que ainda preso na lâmpada, em um poço. Ele volta para Agrabah, alegando que ele não precisa da ajuda de ninguém, e que ele estará correndo a cidade em uma semana. Depois de descobrir que Aladdin agora vive no palácio, ele decide usar a boa natureza de Aladdin para retornar ao palácio, mas Aladdin não é levado por seu ato. Em uma sucessão de eventos, Iago acidentalmente salva Aladdin de Abis Mal e seus capangas, e em gratidão, Aladdin o traz para o palácio, mas tranca ele em uma gaiola para dar a si mesmo tempo para explicar tudo ao Sultão e Jasmine, e convencê-lo de que Iago mudou seus caminhos. Abu involuntariamente deixa Iago fugir. Ele pretendia abrir a gaiola para assustar Iago porque Rajah estava por perto como piada, mas saiu pela culatra resultando em Iago sendo perseguido por Rajah na sala de jantar, arruinando um jantar importante. Aladdin protege Iago do Sultão. O Gênio fala para Iago persuadir Jasmine para perdoar Aladdin com a canção "Forget About Love", na qual ele usa psicologia reversa para dizer a Jasmine que ela está absolutamente certa sobre querer ficar sozinha, embora no entanto, ela perceba que ama Aladdin de verdade. Ele está desfrutando do tratamento real, e planejando seu futuro, acreditando que Aladdin vai se tornar o grão-vizir, e que, quando ele se torna Sultão, Iago vai se tornar o grão-vizir. Porém Ele fica horrorizado ao descobrir que Jafar foi libertado por Abis Mal. Jafar sutilmente ameaça Iago, que é inteligente o suficiente para saber que ele vai sofrer se ele desobedecer, novamente, atraindo Aladdin e o Sultão em uma armadilha. Iago fala com Aladdin e Jasmine, e considera que é surpreendentemente fácil convencer Aladdin em tornar-se o sultão em um passeio de tapete sem o Gênio. Jasmine pede desculpas a Iago para duvidar dele, e Iago tem um súbito lampejo de consciência, mas Jafar aparece na forma de dois olhos oniscientes, e adverte o papagaio. A culpa de Iago sobre a forma como ele tratou a confiança de Aladdin aumenta visivelmente a um grau em que ele aparece enojado com suas próprias ações, especialmente durante o sequestro do sultão. Ele liberta o Gênio capturado para salvar Aladdin de ser decapitado quando ele está enquadrado por assassinar o Sultão através de esquemas de Jafar, no processo também liberando Jasmine, o Sultão, Tapete e Abu. Agora que suas dívidas são pagas, Iago deixa-los para lutar contra Jafar sozinho, um pouco surpreso que eles não segurá-lo a quaisquer outras obrigações. Mas na luta contra Jafar, quando toda a esperança parece perdida, Iago retorna inesperadamente. Ele pega a lâmpada e tenta entregá-la a Aladdin, mas é atingido por um raio de energia por Jafar e é horrivelmente ferido. Aladdin e os outros acreditam que tudo está realmente perdido, mas com a sua última gota de força Iago chuta a lâmpada de Jafar na lava fervente, desta forma destruindo Jafar. Aladdin salva Iago indefeso de cair na lava, mas seus ferimentos são tão graves que, por um momento todos acreditam que ele morreu. No entanto, isto não é assim, como os Gênios não têm o poder de matar. Ele finalmente se torna bom, embora ele acaba chateado quando Aladdin decidiu recusar o cargo de grão-vizir. ''Aladdin (série de TV) [[Arquivo:Mm008.jpg|thumb|250px|Iago na série ''Aladdin.]]Na série, ele fornece uma perspectiva sarcástica, realista, ou covarde em eventos e só é realmente disposto a enfrentar o perigo se houver uma grande recompensa prometida. Ele às vezes é forçado a lutar contra a sua consciência, agindo mais nobre do que o esperado. Um exemplo particular disto foi quando Sadira usou sua magia areia para alterar a história para que ela era a princesa e Jasmine uma menina de rua, os animais de Agrabah foram os únicos que se lembraram de como a história deve ser, e enquanto Iago poderia facilmente ter se ajustado a este novo mundo, em vez disso ele arriscou a vida e segurança para levar Abu e Rajah em encontrar Jasmine e restaurar o mundo ao normal. Esquemas comuns de Iago envolvem a tentativa de vender qualquer coisa com qualquer valor (real ou não), tentando roubar as coisas, e tentando encontrar tesouros (Embora ele abandonou seus caminhos gananciosos em uma ocasião depois de sofrer uma pancada na cabeça, ele finalmente voltou para normal após suas novas formas de caridade gerarem problemas, concluindo que, pelo menos, a ganância era rentável) . Ele normalmente pode convencer Abu para ser seu parceiro no crime, mas Abu é um pouco menos enganoso do que Iago, devido a sua estreita amizade com Aladdin, e também mais propenso a fugir do perigo. ''Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões [[Arquivo:Kingofthieves055.jpg|thumb|250px|Iago em ''Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões.]]No final do filme, Iago está mais interessado nos presentes de casamento extravagantes que Aladdin e Jasmine estão recebendo dos convidados. Durante a invasão dos quarenta ladrões, ele tenta defender os outros do Rei dos Ladrões (para ganho pessoal, é claro), mas é jogado em um frasco de perfume. Ele está liberado e eles aprendem que o rei dos ladrões estava mais interessado em um belo cetro. Pensando em voz alta, Iago pergunta por que, de todos os dons maravilhosos essa era a única coisa que o Rei dos Ladrões realmente queria. Mas a sua pergunta é respondida pelo Oráculo do Cetro que explica que o Rei dos Ladrões procura dela a fim de encontrar o Último Tesouro, que desperta o interesse de Iago. Ele tenta descobrir onde o Último Tesouro esta, mas ela é obrigada por uma regra "Uma pergunta, uma resposta", e informa que ele já fez sua pergunta. Ele acompanha Aladdin, Abu e Tapete para encontrar os quarenta ladrões para encontrar o pai de Aladdin. Eles invadem o esconderijo dos ladrões e são descobertos, e sua lei exige que eles morram. mas o pai de Aladdin, Cassim, que é de fato o rei dos ladrões, dá a Aladdin uma chance de salvar sua vida ao derrotar Saluk, um dos membros mais fortes dos ladrões, em um único combate, o que ele faz. Eles aprendem com Cassim seu passado e seus sonhos e objetivos. Que ele procura desesperadamente o último tesouro, a Mão de Midas, que pode transformar tudo o que toca em ouro maciço, e tem a prova na forma de um navio de ouro. Isso faz com que Iago tenha um interesse imediato em Cassim. Quando Cassim concorda em ir para Agrabah, Iago ajuda-lo a obter o cetro, mas Razoul, o Capitão da Guarda do Palácio, e os guardas pegam eles no ato e o Sultão não tem escolha, aprisionando eles. Aladdin retira eles da prisão e foge com eles, mas se recusa a sair. Iago tenta convencer Aladdin para vir, não querendo que ele fique preso, mas Aladdin está preparado para enfrentar as consequências. Eles voltam para a toca apenas para ser traído pelos quarenta ladrões sob o comando de Saluk, que sobreviveu a sua luta com Aladdin. Com o cetro na sua posse, eles navegam fora para encontrar a Mão de Midas, mas Iago escapa e retorna para Agrabah para avisá-los. Eles vão para o resgate de Cassim, e durante a coisa toda, Aladdin e Cassim finalmente resolvem suas diferenças e realmente tornam-se pai e filho. Voltando a Agrabah, Cassim atende ao casamento de seu filho com sua nora-nova, mas decide ir embora para fazer um novo começo e uma nova vida. Iago decide acompanhá-lo em suas aventuras. E com um aceno de despedida para Aladdin e sua nova esposa, Jasmine, eles montam para a noite. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Iago-House_of_Villains.jpg|thumb|250px|Iago em ''Os Vilões da Disney.]]Como a maioria dos personagens de filmes de animação da Disney, Iago fez aparições recorrentes em O Point do Mickey, onde a continuidade dos filmes não parece importar e Iago foi descrito como um ajudante de Jafar ou exibindo seu comportamento. Iago desempenhou vários papéis importantes no show. No episódio Thanks to Minnie, Iago era uma parte de um grupo musical chamado Os Papagaios das Caraíbas e executou uma canção chamada Vida de Papagaio para mim. No episódio House of Magic, Margarida acidentalmente fez o clube e todos os seus hóspedes desaparecem sendo que Iago e Jafar estavam atrasados, eles emprestaram suas habilidades mágicas para trazer o clube e seus convidados de volta. Em Donald Wants to Fly, Iago se ofereceu para ir para a Terra do Nunca para encontrar Peter Pan e os Meninos Perdidos, pois estava atrasado para sua participação especial no show daquela noite. Em Max's Embarrassing Date, Jafar tinha flertado com Malévola, o que Iago le responde dizendo: "Bem suave, Príncipe Encantado." Iago era uma parte dos muitos vilões para assumir o clube em Os Vilões da Disney informando aos vilões sobre o Halloween. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams [[Arquivo:Enchantedtales_400.jpg|thumb|250px|Iago em ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams.]]Iago aparece como um personagem coadjuvante na história de Jasmine. Com suas viagens com Cassim no fim, Iago retorna a Agrabah e auxilia Jasmine em seus deveres de princesa. Durante a sua sessão de retratos, Iago e Jasmine cantam "More Than A Peacock Princess", falando sobre o estilo de vida monótona de Jasmine. Mais tarde, o cavalo da falecida mãe de Jasmine desaparece, levando Jasmine para ir em uma pesquisa. Antes que ela faz, ela tenta descobrir quem deixou o cavalo chamado Sahara fugir, e em cima de encontrar um figo, o lanche favorito de Abu, Jasmine imediatamente começa a questionar o macaco. Iago se junta a ela e repetidamente interroga Abu a revelar a verdade. Quando Abu confessa, Jasmine toma sobre si mesma para encontrar o cavalo, apesar de Iago ser abertamente em dúvida sobre a situação. Ele finalmente decide se juntar a Jasmine, Abu, e Tapete, acreditando que ele vai testemunhar uma falha bem-humorada. Eventualmente, Sahara é recuperada, trazido de volta para o Palácio e está tudo bem em Agrabah mais uma vez. Vídeo games ''Aladdin (vídeo games) No video game de Sega Genesis adaptado de ''Aladdin, Iago faz várias aparições. Na tela de carregamento da SEGA, o Gênio dispara um tiro de partida para o céu, que chega a Iago e leva-o despencar no chão com um grito. Ele serve como um obstáculo em vários níveis, voando para trás e em lugares altos, onde Aladdin pode escalar ou voar, embora ele pode ser despachado com uma maçã ou uma barra, e não tem ataques. Mais importante ainda, Iago serve como um chefe de final de nível para o nível "Palácio do Sultão". Aladdin termina o nível no laboratório secreto de Jafar, onde Iago está trabalhando freneticamente na máquina de tempestade desde o primeiro filme. A convocação da máquina de tempestades fantasmas que atacam Aladdin, e barris rolam pelo chão. Iago devem ser atacado com maçãs. Quando Aladdin consegue um acerto com uma maçã, Iago vai ser girado em torno das engrenagens de um par de vezes (como ele era no filme), embora isso lhe faz nenhum dano extra. O corte de cena após esta batalha, explica que a luta foi concebida como uma distração para que Jafar pudesse roubar a lâmpada. Na versão Super NES do jogo, Iago aparece como um inimigo recorrente no nível final do jogo. Em Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge, Iago permite o acesso a vários pontos de verificação. Ele também dá conselhos a Abu ou Aladdin, muitas vezes dizendo-lhes como passar certos obstáculos. ''Kingdom Hearts (franquia) right|250pxIago tem aparecido em muitos jogos ao longo da série ''Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Em Kingdom Hearts, Iago era um servo de Jafar. Ele desempenhou um papel menor, normalmente só aparecendo no ombro de Jafar, embora foi ele quem roubou a lâmpada de Aladdin do Gênio. Mais tarde, ele apareceu segurando a lâmpada de Jafar na batalha de chefe, e voou ao redor com ele. A lâmpada foi uma das maneiras de danificar Jafar. Como no filme, Iago tentou voar com a queda de Jafar, mas acabou na lâmpada também. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Iago fez uma pequena aparição em Chain of Memories, que se prende a lâmpada durante a batalha do chefe Jafar, como no primeiro jogo. Para derrotar Jafar, Sora deve pousar seus ataques contra a lâmpada. Ele tinha a lâmpada em suas mãos para controlar o Gênio. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Em Kingdom Hearts II, Iago, como em O Retorno de Jafar, estava finalmente livre da lâmpada de Jafar. Quando ele encontrou Sora e os outros mais uma vez, tentou convencê-los de que ele tinha virado uma nova página, embora apenas Pateta parecia acreditar nele até Iago salvar o grupo de um grupo de Heartless. Iago queria provar a Aladdin que ele não era mais um vilão. Ele assim o fez, tendo a lâmpada de Jafar de Pete, que provou sua lealdade, até Jafar ser lançado e ele foi forçado a enganar Sora, Donald, Pateta e Aladdin em ir até as ruínas, destruindo assim qualquer confiança que ele tinha obtido. Quando o grupo voltou para Agrabah para enfrentar Jafar, Iago bloqueou um ataque destinado a Aladdin e provou ser um amigo novo. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Iago aparece em Kingdom Hearts coded e ajuda Jafar como ele fez em Kingdom Hearts. Iago rouba a lâmpada do Gênio. Ele também aparece na luta chefe final, mais uma vez, segurando a lâmpada de Jafar. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Iago tem um papel de menor importância no jogo só aparecendo no mundo de Jasmine, quando o jogador borrifa magia em uma cesta. Quando isso ocorre, Iago sai soltando um grito. Parques da Disney Iago aparece em parques da Disney, principalmente em shows. ''The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management thumb|250px|Iago em The Enchanted Tiki Room.Junto com Zazu, ele apareceu em The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management no Magic Kingdom, onde ambos foram os novos proprietários do quarto Tiki. Ele diz que ele e Zazu são grandes estrelas de cinema e fica irritado quando Zazu avisa sobre os deuses Tiki. Iago não se importa e insulta os deuses, causando Uhoa a Deusa Tiki do Disaste a levantar-se no centro do teatro e punir Iago por sua tolice. Iago é aparentemente morto, deixando Zazu no comando. Iago então reaparece no final do show, enfaixado e carregando uma muleta, tendo mudado e desenvolvendo um novo respeito para os deuses Tiki, permitindo que os habitantes do espaço para manter seu programa da forma como era. Em janeiro de 2011, todo o show foi arruinado quando um incêndio deflagrou no sótão do edifício, causando danos permanentes para um dos dois animatronics Iago e deixando a atração fechada. A figura de Iago danificado foi marcada como muito cara para substituir, o que conduziu à decisão de suspender o show Under New Management e restaurar o quarto Tiki para seu show original. ''Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular'' thumb|250px|Iago como fantoche em Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular.Na Disney California Adventure, Iago aparece como um fantoche e faz seu papel no filme. No final, Iago afirma que ele reformou mas voa para longe após suas mentiras sairem pela culatra. ''Mickey's Philharmagic'' Iago faz uma aparição em Mickey's Philharmagic. Durante a canção "Um Mundo Ideal" de Aladdin e Jasmine, Jasmine dá o chapéu de volta para Donald. Antes de Donald ir para casa, Iago bate no chapéu da cabeça de Donald. ''Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party'' Iago junta-se Jafar e vários outros vilões da série. Aqui, Iago e Jafar ensinam ao Doutor Facilier, como usar a magia para fins tortuosos, como tomar o controle sobre alguém. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Em Adventureland, Iago e Jafar são recrutados por Hades para encontrar um cristal lendário em um plano para assumir o Magic Kingdom. Iago é visto pela primeira vez rosnando para Merlin na atração de Piratas do Caribe. Mais tarde, Iago é condenado a usar poderoso místico anel de diamante azul do Sultão para descobrir o paradeiro do cristal. Antes que Iago possa voltar a Jafar, os visitantes do parque espionam Iago, aprendendo a localização do cristal. Iago, então, usa a magia para combater os convidados, mas é derrotado. No entanto, ele recupera sua força e volta a Jafar. Em um momento posterior, Iago dirige-se para roubar a lâmpada de Jafar de Hades para que Jafar não terá mais um mestre para responder. Ele é visto pela última vez na batalha final, onde ele quase é eletrocutado pela magia de Merlin. Participação no musical A adaptação para o teatro de Aladdin teve lugar na 5th Avenue Theatre em 2011, onde Iago foi interpretado por Don Darryl. Trivialidades *Iago foi originalmente concebido para ser um papagaio esnobe com um sotaque britânico. No entanto, para promover a comédia, o personagem foi mudado drasticamente para o que animador Will Finn chama de "Gilbert Gottfried como um papagaio". *Jafar menciona que ele comprou Iago no bazar, o que nunca foi totalmente claro se Iago era capaz de falar coerente antes de ser comprado, ou se os experimentos mágicos fez ele assim. *Mudanças de Iago em coração de mal a bom tornou-se o mais famoso de todos os vilões reformados da Disney, tendo sido reutilizado na maioria das aparições depois de O Retorno de Jafar. No entanto, mesmo após a morte de Jafar, Iago tem uma tendência para participar de pequenos furtos. *Iago foi reivindicado em O Retorno de Jafar que ele tinha uma esposa e três ovos não eclodidos. No entanto, como este foi concebido para ser um apelo desesperado para obter Abu para desbloquear a gaiola, é desconhecido se Iago estava sendo honesto sobre isso ou não. Categoria:Personagens de Aladdin Categoria:Vilões de Aladdin Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Animais Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Animais transformados em humanos Categoria:Pássaros Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens que voam Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time